


A Frappe-Eat-My-Ass

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Next time, order a grande frappe-eat-my ass. You won’t be displeased (;’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frappe-Eat-My-Ass

**Author's Note:**

> read the first one here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/4462778

Frank walked out of the Starbucks, and he licked his lips. He could still taste him on them, and for fucks sake, he wanted more. He read what was written on his cup again.

 

_‘Next time, order a grande frappe-eat-my ass. You won’t be displeased (;’_

 

Frank thought about it for a minute, shut his eyes as he leant against the wall of the café. He couldn’t believe himself when he imagined Gerard’s tongue in his ass. How he’d make the shorter man squirm and moan and— you get the point, and he had to stop thinking about stuff like that in public. His eyes screwed open, and he almost screamed when Ophelia was standing right there in front of him. 

 

“Hi!” She beamed, a knowing smirk on her face.

 

“Fuck you,” Frank groaned, taking a sip of his drink, and Ophelia didn’t miss the black ink on the cup. She snatched the drink from Frank’s hands, “Motherfucker, give that back,”

 

Ophelia _howled_ when she read the writing. “Order that. Fucking _order that,_ Frank, he’s got a— a thing for necks _and_ ass, my God, if you give him a billion hickeys and then let him eat you out? You’ve got a fucking keeper, let me tell you,”

 

Frank wanted her to be his best friend.

 

“Yeah?” Frank asked, and any source of anger kind of faded away. He grinned. “Fuck, I can’t believe I’ve met someone so perfect like him. He’s so cute, and I just. I really want to date him. And stuff. And suck his dick again,”

 

Ophelia returned the smile Frank wore, “My dear, you will. He talks to me about you a lot. I can tell he likes you like you like him, if not more,”

 

Frank couldn’t help but smile wider, the sentence a bit confusing, but he totally got it. His smile hurt, he was holding it for so long, but it refused to die down. Frank wondered how this dude liked him so much. God, if only Gerard knew his thoughts at the beginning. Maybe he’d run, maybe Frank would’ve sucked his dick a while ago. Who knew, really.

 

“But I just—” Frank thought, then sighed, deflating by the tiniest bit. “How do I ask him out? Like, what would he like? Flowers and chocolate, watching _Star Wars_ first, a fancy dinner, maybe the aquarium?”

 

Ophelia laughed at Frank’s eagerness, but before she could say anything, a voice beat her to it, “Any of those I’d be fine with,”

 

Frank turned around, and saw Gerard standing on the other side of the entrance. He had a cigarette balanced between his middle and pointer finger.

 

All that was running through Frank’s head was _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ because how had be not seen him there? _Wait,_ how the fuck did _Ophelia_ not see him there?

 

Frank sent Ophelia a quick look, to which she just smiled innocently back. Mother _fucker._

 

“Oh, uh, great,” Frank said, and watched as Gerard pulled in a mouthful of smoke, and goddamn it, he could die from those sticks of nicotine. That wasn’t supposed to be hot, but Gerard was just making it look like that.

 

Gerard hummed, turning his head to the side and smirking at Frank. Frank sucked in a breath and smiled back, and when did _he_ become the fucking shy one? Yeah, he’d show Gerard shy when he’s ramming into his ass and pulling his hair so hard that he—

 

“So,” Ophelia broke the silence, and Frank looked at her. He took a sip of his drink, and saw Gerard look at her, too, out of the corner of his eye. “I heard you two fucked,”

 

Frank nearly spit out his coffee.

 

“No, uhm. Not— I mean, _I thought,_ but,” Gerard rambled, blushing, and fucking _finally_ , his badass façade had died off.

 

“No, you’re getting that mistaken for tomorrow,” Frank said. “Today was just a teaser,”

 

Ophelia nodded, and Frank looked over to see Gerard’s mouth open. He put the cigarette back in, and Frank smirked.

 

//

 

_You should like come over?_

 

Frank literally _jumped_ off of his bed when he received that text. He ran out of his bedroom door to grab his keys on the kitchen counter. _‘yeha ill be rigyt there, whtas your address again?’_ he typed quickly, throwing his phone to the side to pull his shoes on. It buzzed no more than thirty seconds after the text was sent. He grabbed his phone, reading the address. He sent a _‘(: xo’._

 

He nearly forgot to lock his front door, he was in such a rush. He just wanted to kiss Gerard, and hug him, and cuddle with him naked. Like, no clothes. Because he could totally press his dick against Gerard’s ass, then, and snake an arm around his waist to jack him off _as_ he’s kissing his neck. Fuck _yes,_ he was sure Gerard would be down with that. Maybe they’d watch _Star Wars_ as it’s happening, too.

 

Frank put the key in the ignition, starting up the car. He scared himself when the radio blasted some fucking _Misfits_ song, turning it down quickly. He leaned back in the car seat, putting his hands on his forehead. “Calm the fuck down,” He whispered, before focusing on getting to Gerard’s house.

 

Ten minutes later, he was at the doorstep to Gerard’s place. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped himself when he heard a screech from inside.

 

“No! _Ah,_ Oph, stop! _Stop,_ no— okay, okay, _fine!_ ” It was definitely Gerard’s voice, no doubt about it, but what the hell was he screaming about. Frank knocked.

 

The door was answered not ten seconds later by the man himself. He was breathing heavy, and he looked flustered. His hair was a bit of a mess, too. “Hey, come on in,”

 

Frank stepped foot inside, and he heard someone laugh from some ways away, “Who’s here?”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind Frank. “It’s Ophelia and her girlfriend, Raina. I’ve been trying to get them to leave, but Ophelia wants to see us _get it on._ She’s a bit tipsy right now,”

 

Frank smiled, following Gerard into the living room. Ophelia was laying on top of someone, who Frank soon found was her girlfriend.

 

“Hey, I’m Raina. Oph and Gee have told me a lot about you,” Raina said, and Frank was only slightly taken back by the manliness in her voice.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Raina,” Frank greeted, looking at the curls that sat atop her head. They suited her well, and when Frank got a closer look, he realized that her eyeliner was completely on point.

 

Gerard walked out of the room, calling, “Frank, want a coke?”

 

“Yes, please,” Frank called back, sitting on the couch opposite of the girls. They were watching the TV to Frank’s right.

 

Gerard came in with two cans of coke, setting them both on the table. He sat himself down next to Frank, causing Frank to look at him, “Hey,”

 

“Hey,” Gerard said back, and placed a kiss on Frank’s lips. “I missed you. Wanted to hang out with you all day,” _Annnnnd_ there were the butterflies, all floaty and pushing against the sides of Frank’s stomach.

 

Frank just smiled, putting a finger under Gerard’s chin to kiss him again. He hummed, “Missed you, too,” He mumbled, placing a hand on Gerard’s knee. He needed to make this man more shy and flustered, because Gerard was almost beating him at the whole ‘make him blush’ game they were playing.

 

Frank rubbed Gerard’s knee a little, looked over at Ophelia and Raina. They were in their own world as of then, so Frank took the opportunity.

 

He leaned up to Gerard’s ear, whispering, “What would you do if it were just you and me here?” And he nearly _heard_ Gerard’s blush, fuck yeah.

 

“I’d, uhm. I’d probably push you back against this couch and kiss you,” Gerard said, and Frank looked at him, raising a brow, “That’s all you would do?” He asked. Even though Frank wanted Gerard to do that really badly, he wanted to push more out of him.

 

Gerard looked away for a second, shrugging, “I mean, _no,_ but. I’d also take your shirt off and— and like, kiss you. Kiss down your stomach, take off your pants. Return the favour, y’know,”

 

Frank’s stomach tugged, and he leaned forward. “Then do it,” He whispered, kissing Gerard.

 

Gerard kissed back slowly, not wanting to speed things up too much, but then he felt Frank’s hand traveling upwards, away from his knee, and—

 

“Frank, get your hand away from there,” Ophelia stated from the other couch, and Frank broke the kiss with a laugh.

 

Gerard was blushing like crazy, hiding his face in Frank’s neck.

 

“C’mon, Oph. You kiss her, I’ll kiss him,” Frank said, placing a small kiss on Gerard’s jaw from the position he was in.

 

“You were gonna do more than _just_ kissing,” Ophelia muttered, taking Raina’s hand. “I’m sure we could find something better to do, anyways,”

 

Ophelia got up, Raina following. “Nice to meet you, Frank,” She said, and Frank nodded at her, “You too,”

 

“Bye, Gee. Don’t eat his ass too hard,” Ophelia said, making Raina and Frank laugh, and Gerard bury his face deeper into Frank’s neck.

 

A few seconds later, they both heard the front door open and close.

 

“Are they okay to go home?” Frank asked, knowing Ophelia had alcohol in her system. Gerard nodded, “Raina doesn’t drink. She’ll drive them home,”

 

They both stayed silent for a couple minutes. Frank smiled when he felt Gerard’s mouth open against his neck.

 

Frank’s smile faded as he felt Gerard bite down, mouth dropping open instead.

 

Gerard pushed Frank back and climbed on top of him. He rolled his hips down, and Frank gasped, “ _Yeah,_ ” 

 

Gerard started sucking on Frank’s neck, and Frank turned so that his head was firmly on the armrest of the couch, “What’re you gonna do?” He breathed, threading a hand through Gerard’s messy hair.

 

“I don’t know,” Gerard spoke, shifting down Frank’s body, lifting his shirt up. He bit his lip as he saw the happy trail there, leaning down to kiss just above his belly button.

 

Frank’s stomach sucked in a tiny bit as he watched Gerard trail the kisses lower, his hands going to pull Frank’s pants down. He felt the waistband of his boxers slide down the curve of his ass, and watched as Gerard let his cock slip out. “Oh, fuck,” He heard him say, and then Gerard was sucking him off just like that.

 

Frank moaned out loud, and his neck arched on the armrest, eyes screwing shut. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He whispered furiously, and Gerard was doing this obscene thing with his tongue, Frank couldn’t even _describe_ it. “Ha— _ah,_ Gerard,”

 

Gerard kept going, taking Frank in as far as he could fit him. All Gerard wanted to do was please this man; he wanted to fuck him, kiss him, suck him off and eat him out. He wanted to do _everything_ , and what he was doing then was definitely a good starting point. He wanted to make Frank come and scream from just his tongue. He knew he could. Ass was his fucking _thing._

 

Luckily for Gerard, Frank had that on the mind.

 

Frank flushed out breath after heavy breath, moaning and trying to speak. “Gerard— Gee, _Gerard,_ I heard you’re— you’re into ass, huh?”

 

Gerard moaned around Frank’s dick, and Frank threw an arm over his forehead. “I wanna— _uh,_ I wanna order what you— what you wrote, right now,”

 

Gerard pulled off of Frank’s dick, smirking up at him. “You do?” He asked, pushing his hair out of his face, and when Frank looked at him, he didn’t speak for a second.

 

Gerard smiled at him, all wide and pretty. He had red lips from just sucking dick, but he still looked a kind of awestruck beautiful.

 

Frank nodded his head. “Yeah, I do. Shit, Gerard, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” He sighed, and Gerard pushed himself up to kiss Frank, all loving and thankful.

 

“Thank you,” Gerard mumbled, and licked a stripe down his neck, “But I think I better get your order in, now,”

 

Frank nodded, and he was so beyond ready. Gerard’s tongue was going to be in his _ass,_ and my God,he knew it was gonna be good.

 

He watched as Gerard sunk down, his hands trailing along Frank’s sides as he did so.

 

Frank’s stomach was going to explode, he was so excited and unbearably turned on. Gerard was going down on him, like— like _eating him out_ down on him. Jesus _Christ._

 

Gerard pulled Frank’s pants and boxers all the way off, discarding them on the floor. He ran his hands along Frank’s thighs, gripping them, before bending down to sling them over his shoulders. Frank’s breath hitched.

 

Gerard’s hands moved to Frank’s ass, staying still for a second before pulling his cheeks apart, and it was getting all too real for Frank.

 

But _then_ — oh, for fucks sake, he felt Gerard’s tongue swipe over his hole, and he _couldn’t do this,_ “Oh, fuck _yeah_ ,”

 

Frank fucking felt Gerard smile before pushing closer, tongue just lapping over the sensitive skin, making Frank rip out a moan, spilling out too many thoughts, “Gerard, oh my _God,_ I need— _uh,_ so good to me,”

 

And Gerard’s dick was reacting _so_ badly, he wanted his tongue further in, and he wanted his dick in, too.

 

Gerard spread Frank’s ass cheeks apart more, and basically buried himself between them, tongue finally pushing in and Frank just— his throat hurt, his dick hurt, he felt too good to even exist, because that was _Gerard_ down there, just going at it. He was eating Frank like he was his last meal on death row, or is that saying too overused?

 

Frank tried to claw at the couch, but it wasn’t even close to enough, and Gerard’s head was too far down to grab. He didn’t know what to do, with his eyes screwed shut, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open wide to let out sounds you couldn’t even dream of. His jaw was slack as he let his nails slide down his sides, scratching hard because he _had_ to.

 

Gerard pushed in further, moving his tongue and then he _moaned_ and the feeling Frank felt had to be fictitious, “ _Oh God,”_ Frank whispered, sliding down a tiny bit on the couch, and that just made Gerard push in even more, and he swore to God he was going to die. He had never had anyone down there before.

 

“Gerard, fuck me— _more,_ damnit, I _can’t_ , uh,” Frank sputtered, and Gerard’s dick was not okay at all. He ground down on the couch the best he could as he ate Frank out. He snaked a hand to jack Frank off, resting it on his hip first as he moaned in reply to the noises he was making. The vibrations just made Frank’s voice louder; much more beautiful and hot and just overall breathtaking to Gerard.

 

“Wait— _oh,_ I’m gonna come,” Frank moaned, and Gerard smacked his hand away when he went to touch himself, because _no._ Gerard was going to be doing that.

 

Gerard jerked Frank fast, tongue pushing further, and Frank’s voice cracked when he moaned; it went from a cry, to a breathless scream, and it was so hot that Gerard couldn’t think.

 

He slowed his wrist, letting Frank breath and recover.

 

“Oh, God,” Frank whispered, eyes lidded, barely seeing Gerard come back up to look at him. He pulled Frank’s boxers back up, and when they brushed against his dick, he hissed.

 

“Fuck, stop, I can’t even move,” Frank murmured, and Gerard smiled lightly, kissing up Frank’s chest, sucking a hickey into his neck.

 

Frank’s smile was lazy and content. “Gerard,”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you right now. Like. Just. I really fucking appreciate you,”

 

Gerard laughed. He was still in his post-orgasm state.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, fuck, _ah,_ ” Frank rolled his hips down. It still felt good. “Best fucking thing ever. Lemme get you off,”

Gerard shook his head. “You can, like, rest. You don’t—”

 

Frank sat up, and shoved Gerard onto his back so that they had switched places. He pushed his hand into Gerard’s pants, and the older man moaned as Frank jacked him fast.

 

“You were— were so hot when I was fucking you,” Gerard spoke softly, tiny moans escaping him.

 

Frank smirked hard, kissing Gerard’s neck. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, shit,” And a minute or so later, he was coming.

 

Frank took his hand out of Gerard’s boxers, kissed him hard, and got up to put pants on and walk to the kitchen.

 

He washed his hands there, gasped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a whisper in his ear, “I want to take you out,”

 

Frank turned. “Where?”

 

“Anywhere you want,” Gerard said. “Anywhere. Bowling, dinner, I don’t care. I want to be with you.”

 

Frank blushed, nodding his head. “Can I get a grande frappe-actually-fuck-me when the night is near over?”

 

“Oh, definitely,” Gerard said, leaning in to kiss him again, but Frank moved.

 

“Also your staff discount on drinks,”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Whatever,”

 

They kissed that time.

 


End file.
